Pro or Joe
by Scrunchy
Summary: Hiruma's computer gets a virus...
1. PRO or JOE?

**If my terminology is wrong or anything, I'm sorry in advance. There might be another part to this, I'm not sure yet though.**

**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inegaki created and own Eyeshield 21.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to fucking kill this person when I find them!" Hiruma suddenly burst out at his laptop in the semi-quiet clubhouse. Mamori looked over at him, shocked at his outburst.

"Hiruma-kun! Will you please stop using such vulgar language?!" Mamori frowned at him, but his eyes were only for his computer and he was still mumbling profanity beneath his breath at the electronic machine in his lap. Mamori sighed and returned to sweeping. Hiruma eventually calmed back down and went back to normal.

A beep sounded and Hiruma paused in his typing, Mamori glanced over and his look seemed to be... puzzled?

"What the..." he clicked on something and then started cursing. "That's it! The fucking last time! I'm going to find that computer-fucker and ruin his life so bad he'll-" Mamori hit him with her broom and he turned on her in rage. Another beep saved the manager from her death. He clicked on the "**New Mail**" alert and read the e-mail.

_Cussing at your computer doesn't work y'know... and seriously, you can't kill me if you can't find me. I'm on a job, all of your files are going to be deleted if you can't stop me... which you can't, unless you're as smart as my employer says you are._

'Employer?' Hiruma thought. 'So it's not someone who has anything against me per se... more of a hire on rather than do your own work.'

_Figure this out and you are as smart as they say, I'll restore the files I've already deleted and remove the three viruses and one worm that are currently in your computer. (All of my making, cute, ne? _w_)_

'A _girl_?! A damned _girl_ is worming through my computer?!' He snarled at the thought and Mamori looked over at him, his features twisted in anger and disbelief that his security on his laptop was broken by one. Damn. Girl... or a gay guy, but he highly doubted it. Mamori shrank to the other side of the club, she'd never seen him this angry, and she'd never seen him look this much like a demon straight from the pits of hell.

_So... here's my question to you..._

"Where did the Magic start? Simply, New Eagle Penn.

4 rings

3 are Most Valuable

Thrown to the team, never the enemy

Have you figured it out to end your plight?

If no then here we go! ♥

If it's a hairless monkey,

then rest assured,

You've named him from a king,

Calm and sure,

Over 30 last/four.

That's all I'll say, let me know... if you're a PRO, or a JOE."

-------------------------------

That was a week ago. And Hiruma's mood was getting worse and worse with every correspondence with this girl. He'd e-mailed her back with a tracker attached to one of the letters in a word (the smaller it was, the harder to detect) ... he'd received it back with another virus. Any time he wasn't practicing with the team or turning over the question in his head, he was on his laptop trying to trace the e-mails and find his antagonist. A few e-mails gave clues, others just impatiently asked for his answer. He'd attempted to copy all his files to a flash drive, but an error always came up, like she'd stopped his computer from being able to receive things through the USB Ports or any other drive that might export information, he'd tried sending it in an e-mail to another computer, when he'd accessed the e-mail, it had fried the hard drive on the computer, much to his annoyance. (And the sadness of the owner of the computer.)

He mulled over the extra tips constantly:

_68 beyond mortals with 128 as a rating. _

_Red shirt at the Irish as a Junior._

'Wait... red shirt.' He thought back over everything. 'That could mean lots of thing though... or it could mean one thing... that she is referring to college football.' Hiruma stood, no matter that he was in the middle of class and walked briskly to the school computer lab.

"Hn, you think you're so smart..." he started typing as soon as the Internet window popped up. "Why the hell didn't I see this before...? Hairless monkey... named after a king... Magic begins in New Eagle, Penn... Pennsylvania in other words..." he muttered absently to himself as he pulled out his black book in which he'd copied the whole thing into.

_Where did the Magic start_? _Simply_, _New Eagle Penn_. he changed 'Penn.' to 'Pennsylvania' and looked at the next line... came up with nothing so he skipped down to the next one he could make sense of.

_If_ _it_'_s_ _a hairless monkey then rest assured_, clearly referring to Taro Raimon... or Monta. That cleared the next sentence and Hiruma smirked, his anger and frustration at the girl flashing briefly to respect. That lasted for .00000000000000000000000000000001 seconds maximum though, and he had a small idea of the answer.

_You_'_ve_ _named him from a king_, King of Comebacks... the phrase and nickname flashed through his mind. "Kekeke... that's it!" He stood and turned off the computer, sweeping out of the room and to the club house where his laptop's screen blinked with a "**New Mail**" alert.

_So you've figured it out?_

Hiruma typed a reply quickly. "_Yeah, I've figured out your damn answer... Joe Montana._"

_About time, explain my riddle to me. _Was her immediate reply.

"_Joe Montana was born in New Eagle Pennsylvania. You were counting on me thinking that the extra 'n' was just a typo._"

_That's not the whole thing, but yes... that is what happened as well, is it not?_

"_4 rings_... he won four Super Bowls. _3 are Most Valuable_, he was MVP in three of those Super Bowls. _Thrown to the team, never the enemy_... he never threw an interception." This is where he stopped and sent it.

_Good... that's correct._

"_You've been spying on my team, right?_"

_Meh, I dabble in security cameras... not that hard so I just leave them out of my hacking jobs unless I feel the need for a muse, really._

"_If it's a hairless monkey, rest assured, you've named him from a king, calm and sure... You're talking about Monta, I told him that he got that nickname from Joe Montana- the "Comeback King". Montana was always calm and never phased in his games._"

_Not bad... nods keep goin'._

"_'Over 30 last/four' ... he threw 31 last quarter comeback victories. '... let me know if you're PRO or a JOE...' that was a big hint. He played in PRO football and his first name is JOE..._

'_68 beyond mortals with 128 as a rating' ... in his four Super Bowls he completed 68 of his passes... and his quarterback rating could be rounded off to 128 from 127.8, no one knows how the rating is computed besides the Elias Sports Bureau, they know that 127.8 is a figure beyond mortal men. Redshirt at the Irish as a Junior, Joe Montana was Redshirted in the college of Notre Dame as a Junior._" Hiruma hit send and a box appeared that said "**13GB restored!**" after he'd closed that one another popped up with "**Viruses and worms expelled!**"

_Very good... but you still haven't found me yet! _

"Or so you think..." Hiruma smirked as a window popped up in front of him with a computerized "YA-HA!" the Deimon Devil Bat Mascot hovered in the corner with a devilish grin, it flapped it's wings excitedly as if to keep it in one place. A Street Address was printed in red along with an IP Address and some other information about the computer that he was currently corresponding with.

_You bastard!_

"_Hehe, what'd I do?_" Was his 'innocent' reply.

_What the hell is this virus? ... worm... what IS IT?!_

"_A Devil Bat's revenge._" He cackled to himself at what he knew was happening to her computer. Windows started popping up everywhere and if someone had been there to see him, they would have seen the equivalent of a baby demon with a great new toy. He had direct access to her files, everything.

He copied everything to a file on his computer and locked out all other computer access except for the infected one, which his was protected from the particular virus, so e-mail correspondence was still possible without endangering his own laptop. The virus he'd sent prevented the worm that the virus had created automatically from bouncing back to the computer that it originated from. This was his own virus that could be removed easily... but only by himself.

_... you're a twisted person... _vv"

"_You started this._"

_No, this is my client's fault..._

All the while that he was replying and taunting the girl he was scanning her files quickly, reading everything.

Free-lance hacker as a side business and something to do when she was bored. Worked for all manner of agencies and criminals.

Her school site popped up and he looked at it. "Fort Hood High School of Technology and Computers." He muttered and clicked on the link that she used most... something called 'GradeSpeed' 'Parent Connection', the username was saved, he used a program to find out the last thing typed into the password box and pressed 'Enter'.

There was an option bar to the left and printed in the middle of the screen against a light blue background was:

_Welcome to GradeSpeed Parent Connection_!

_Use the links on the left to view information about your students or to manage your account. Use the drop down box to select which student you are currently viewing._

Hiruma clicked on the down arrow to display the students on the account. There were two. One boy, and one girl. "Brandon and Brandy York? This says weird parents all over it." He muttered and clicked on the 'student info' button on the left side of the screen. The two were twins, they were both in the tenth grade and the boy played football, all but flunking his other classes other than Athletics... while the girl was top student in her computers classes, acing everything except Physical Education. "_How can you fail something so trivial as Phys. Ed. and be making a 105 in Advanced Placement Computer Science and Maintenance?_" Hiruma e-mailed Brandy.

_I'm not failing it! Wait... crap, you've got all my files, huh?_

"_How perceptive of you._"Hiruma smirked as she took a while to reply.

_You really are a pro... you win._ She sent an animated picture of a stick figure falling down some stairs. Hiruma's smirk widened and he gave one last reply.

"_Cross the devil and he'll take you to hell... **Devil's Vengeance** will exhaust itself in about a week, have fun having no internet access until then. YA-HA!_" He typed in a quick code to the window that Devil Bat was hovering in and she didn't reply. Hiruma sat back, flipping out his cell phone.

Brandy sat in her room, cross legged on her bed, staring at the phrase she'd last received:

_YA-HA!_

"He... I... what..." she called her client with fumbling fingers. This was _not_ part of the deal, she'd only been told to hand his head to him and show him that there were better high schoolers out there at technology than him... it never involved her own computer getting hurt... the guy had just said to have fun with it.

"Yo." Was his answer.

"My computer is being eaten by a virus, this... _demon_ knows everything about me, and has all of my files, I have no access to the internet and if you even _THINK_ that this was just because of my stupidity then you can go..." she trailed off at the cackle that was coming from her disposable cell phone. "... what. The. Hell. Is so. Funny?!" She spat into the receiver with venom in her voice.

"You played my game amazingly well." She could now recognize the voice as the same one form the surveillance cameras... the voice belonging to... Hiruma Yoichi. "But I'm sorry... I seem to have won. You've now suffered the effects of what happens when you get too far in over your head." The high cackle resumed again and she flushed.

"You... you tricked me!" She was close to tears at the unfairness of it all. Hiruma could hear this in her voice.

"You... you tried to hack me!" He mocked with a sneer in his voice. "Honestly, you seriously thought you could just let me go and not get anything back? And you also thought that you could get into my system _that_ easily? Who the fuck are you kidding?"

"... how can you do this? You're only a year older than me and... always preoccupied with football or... stuff." She finished lamely.

"_Stuff_," he repeated and she could see the smirk on his face at her bad reply. "Well, yeah, but no. Any who... I'm just wasting your time being miserable, now aren't I? I still have to organize and delete some stuff from my new information. You can bet you'll hear from me in the future, Joe." The line went dead before she could reply. In this game, she was the JOE... and he- the PRO- forced her to give him a way into her system.

"If I hadn't e-mailed him..." she smacked herself for her stupidity and sighed before pulling out a laptop from under her bed and sliding a _Sprint_ portable internet card into the acceptor on the side.

"Oh well... guess I'll have to be Jane Thormer for a while." She muttered and shut off her desktop she'd been using that was infected with the _Devil's Vengeance_ virus. He'd cut it off from the networks so there was no way her laptop would get it. Besides, they were on different internet networks. Now was the time for the second round of this game, a game she was determined to win... no matter how many of her aliases she lost in the process. She started her search under the keywords "Hiruma Yoichi" and from there, she learned as much as she could about the demonic teen. "Two can play the information game, but only one can change who they are." She muttered as she searched.

"AGAIN?!" Hiruma Yoichi's voice could be heard for miles... his computer was acting flaky, like it had a virus... but this virus he didn't plan, and all of his security features were up and running. He started snarling and cussing at his laptop and whoever was behind it's odd actions as a laughing girl watched from the security camera in the club house.

"Round two to me..." she sat back and stared at her ceiling. "Your move, Yoichi."


	2. You Comin' Or What?

**This is dedicated to SwordPlayer, she asked for the sequel on my Quizilla account and I fanally finished it(after almost 3 months vv")**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inegaki and Yusuke Murata own Eyeshield 21. Sony owns the brand of Hiruma's computer.**

* * *

It had been a month since Hiruma had gotten a virus from his opponent in the game of infecting one another's computers and he was wondering why she was taking so long. He'd been impressed with how many of her there actually were... he'd seen five different names that still pointed to the same person and now he waited for her to make her move... like a chess game in which you can bring back a piece after you've moved a pawn across the board. Or in this case, a virus to the others computer and you get their files, information and other such stuffs as only computer experts can name.

"Have you noticed that Hiruma-san has been a little on edge lately?" Hiruma's thoughts were interrupted by Monta questioning Mamori. It was true for the most part. He'd been testier than usual lately, but that's only because he suspects something... bigger than the usual viruses and riddles on a myriad of subjects, from football, to guns, to computers, to American singers and stars and even foods, you could never pre-determine the girl's answers, and sometimes he'd have to answer two or three to get her to retract the virus. He'd noticed that she never touched the files while she had them... never opened, copied, modified, nothing. Hiruma came to the conclusion that she was just bored and also wanted to test out her... _cute_, as she called them... creations that could send even the most advanced computer into hysterics. Hiruma had been studying her viruses a bit and found an anti-virus for almost all of the old ones that he'd seen already.

He was still good on his death threat to the girl... Brandy. He'd lately been trying to find out who she really was. He'd gone to internet sites that she'd visited, but no one had any clue what he was talking about... no forum had any clue who 'Brandy' was, or her screen name... 'BraH4Xndy'.

"Well... the next game is a few days away." Mamori answered the monkey's question.

"... but it's a scrimmage against the Okira Pandas. They're even worse than the Cupids." Number one of the three damn brothers, Jumonji, spoke. "Not like he'd stress over something like that... and besides he hasn't put down his computer in the last few hours."

"So what else could it be?" Togano asked, Hiruma heard his chair creak as he leaned back in it.

"Maybe an internet girlfriend?" Kuroki, the less practical of the three suggested, earning a bullet to his backside and dumbfounded looks from the rest of the team. "What?" He asked and Hiruma finally looked up from his computer, not even having looked up to shoot Kuroki.

"What I do on my computer is none of your damn business... if you're going to talk like I'm not in the room then move to another." Hiruma said, an irritable twitch in his eye. The thought that flashed through everyone's minds was the same, 'he'd still probably be able to hear us...'

Hiruma just gave a 'hn' and went back to typing on his laptop. A "**New Mail**" alert popped up... but it was to Brandy's e-mail address, not his own. He scanned the sender's information.

_Internet cafe in San Francisco, California. Sent from e-mail address: You may not send a reply, the account was deleted 00:02:07 ago._ The second numbers in the third spot on the timer ticked up for every second that passed.

"Damn Yahoo..." Hiruma cursed the free e-mail site and opened the message after finding that there was nothing attached or embedded.

Numbers and letters in all kinds of fonts and languages popped up in the message. 'The e-mail?! The e-mail itself is the virus!' Hiruma glared at the screen in front of him as the page scrolled down to the end where there was a message.

_You are formally invited to attend WAC(H)! One of our Admins hopes to see you there!_

'_Admins_? Geek conventions are so gay...' Hiruma thought and read through the rest of the message.

_So, you going to accept my invite? I can't take this virus off without direct access to your computer!_ "

Hiruma thought of deleting the e-mail and just copying everything the hard way to another computer... although some things couldn't be copied manually with out a link to the computer so he scratched that idea. He scrolled down a bit to find an inactive link to the WAC(H)website, he copied it and pasted it into his browser window.

An impressive site popped up that said:

"_**Welcome to the World Association of Computers (Hackers branch)**_"

Hiruma looked around on the site a bit but then his computer took over itself and scrolled down to a comment left by an admin.

_**BraHAXndy**: Hey, Hiruma! You comin' or what?_

"Oh, I'm going alright... and you're not going back to America unharmed." Hiruma frowned and the page scrolled down to display the date and time of the convention. "From 5 AM to 10PM tomorrow, huh? At Tokyo convention center..." Hiruma recorded this information in his mind. 'I wonder...' he clicked the login on the convention site and typed in 'ProHiruma' and the password 'BraHAXndy'.

_**Welcome, Hiruma Yoichi!**_

"Hn..." he scrolled down and pressed 'Reply' on Brandy's post.

"_Hell yeah._" He then clicked the 'Send' button and shut off his computer. This was it, he was tired of her games, viruses and ultimately the was she screwed around with making him feel like he had the upper hand and that she was just a naive teenage girl, when she was actually smarter than he expected... but still, this girl would not get away with messing with his computer.

**

* * *

**

The day of the convention was a Saturday so Hiruma went to school until one o'clock, as usual, and then went on his evilly merry way to the convention. He reached the Tokyo convention center around two and looked around, three fourths of the people there were playing on laptops- some even walking while using them.

The ticket teller looked up when Hiruma walked past her and her hand grabbed the back of his uniform jacket, reflexes no doubt honed from intense gaming. "You have to pay to get in, sir." She informed him when he glanced at her and brushed her hand roughly from his jacket. She was already deemed an American from her accent, and therefore couldn't be expected to know whose jacket she had grabbed. Hiruma turned to face her with a frown and she cocked her head to the side. "Yoichi Hiruma." She said and flipped through the stacks of papers that littered the table and looked at something.

"Yeah, what of it?" He raised an eyebrow at her after a few seconds of silence and her scanning the papers.

"Follow me, please," she never looked up as she spoke. She spoke into a walkie-talkie softly but Hiruma heard every word she said. "Cover for me, Bran's guest is here." He was looking disinterestedly about him, yet still paying close attention to what the girl was saying.

'So she's Brandy again...' he thought and followed the girl to a door that she unlocked and let him through.

"Last door on the left." She said before closing the door, the audible click of the lock sounded foreign in the empty hallway.

"Hn..." Hiruma walked down the hall and turned to the last door. He tried the knob- it was locked. Studying the keypad for a second Hiruma punched in a two digit number and the door slid open with a pressurized **whoosh**.

"Hiruma-sama... nice of you to have come." A high school girl sat in a swivel chair with an almost identical boy standing next to her. The wall behind them was made up of plasma screens and on the desk immediately behind her rested a mouse and keyboard. The boy had light brown hair and was tan from being outdoors, he was fit and looked to be a great athlete.

'Brandon...' Hiruma thought, remembering her having a 'twin.' Brandy, however, was pale and her hair was a darker brown from lack of sun- unlike her brother.

"So, how are you loving my newest virus?" She grinned widely like a kid who'd just achieved what they'd previously thought impossible.

"It's annoying." Hiruma stated with a frown.

"How blunt." Still smiling. "If you have any complaints about it, just remember you started this."

"I'm aware of that." Hiruma shrugged and pulled out his laptop from what appeared to be nowhere- as he usually did. "Now remove it from my computer." He held the Sony VAIO out in front of him.

"Sony, eh?" She took the laptop and opened it with care and grace. She'd obviously spent too much time with laptops, she handled it like a mother does a baby. "FE Series VGN 890, nice choice. Thought about getting one of these but then I saw the AlienWare laptops." She grinned as she booted it up. "This is great for a multi-tasker, which you obviously are, very portable... nice 15.4 inch display as well." She pulled out a paper from her pocket and started typing on his computer.

"So your real name _is_ Brandy York." Hiruma sat in a comfortable swivel chair that had been nearby and crossed one leg over the other, looking around the room while she worked.

"A case of idiocy on my part... I should have used one of my alter identities. But yes, I'm Brandy York, this is my brother: Brandon. Say 'hi,' Brad." She gestured vaguely in her brother's direction while still typing quickly with one hand.

Brandon seemed to relax and he smiled shyly at Hiruma. "Sorry, my sister's an evil brat."

"I blame the parents not the sibling." Hiruma nodded at Brandon.

"Good, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side." Brandon commented, resting his elbows on the back of his sister's chair and leaning heavily on it, making it tilt back a bit.

"Brandon, do I have to slap you in the face with this laptop?" Brandy asked in irritation. Hiruma chuckled at the threat and Brandon shrugged making the chair wobble before pushing off of it just as she finished typing.

"Hm..." she clicked a few things with the mouse, typed a few letters and then used the mouse again. "There we go..." she moved the mouse a bit more, tapping it lightly to click and then close the laptop after the light stopped shinning on her face meaning that she'd shut it off. "Virus gone, worm gone." She handed it back to Hiruma who was sitting across from her. "Does this mean I win?" That damned grin again.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hiruma nodded regretfully. "You don't mind if I hang around the convention a bit, do you?" He asked politely. Brandy's eyes suddenly looked guarded and her grin faltered slightly.

"Now why would you want to do that?" She asked, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms back to the grip the top.

Hiruma shrugged, "I've never been to one before. It looks like... fun." His smile was disarming and his voice was light.

"Hm... it's a moderately free country." Brandy swiveled in her chair and started typing on the computer, a screen with video feed from all over the convention popped up. "You will be watched." She warned, though Hiruma couldn't see her face, he knew she was frowning- she'd probably hoped he would have just gotten his laptop fixed and left.

"Of course, I'm such an untrustworthy person, after all." Hiruma replied as he rose, the laptop disappeared back into it's secret place. Brandon waved slightly as Hiruma disappeared through the door and walked straight into the convention center.

"Brandon..." Brandy was watching the spiky blonde hair bob through the crowds.

"Yeah, sis?" He asked as he watched the camera with her, leaning on the back of the chair again.

"I'm scared." She admitted just before the blonde hair stopped at a booth with a sign, 'Are You A Champion Typer? Come try and beat the high score and win a free AlienWare laptop!'

"Why? Just because of that highs core?" Brandon asked as Hiruma Yoichi sat down and started typing. The way the game worked was you typed in words as fast as you could from the little cluster that came up on the screen, your score was tallied according to speed and accuracy.

"No..." she trailed off as he apparently finished the test in about one minute. The results of the test and the order that he typed the words popped up on her screen. There were five levels, ten words each:

**Level 1**

Sorry  
Outside  
Inside  
Line  
Ink  
Exit  
Down  
Yellow  
Over  
Under

**Level 2**

Descript  
Opaque  
Nauseous  
Tassel  
Waddle  
Insulin  
Navigable  
Intellect  
Demonic  
Octagon

**Level 3**

Yodel  
Optometrist  
Unequal  
Rattle  
Lotus  
Instigate  
Teenager  
Telephone  
Loophole  
Evacuate

**Level 4**

Compound  
Orchestral  
Nonconformist  
Vivacious  
Etiquette  
Neanderthal  
Three-score  
Instrumental  
Ourselves  
Noncommittal

**Level 5**

Insignificance  
Sulfurous  
Dramatize  
Outpolled  
Outdistanced  
Monotonously  
European  
Dreamlessness  
Yachtsman  
Harangue

"Brandon..." Brandy had grabbed her brother's sleeve and was staring at the screen, her face was paler than usual and Brandon was starting to worry.

"What's wrong? Yeah, he beat your score, but you look like the world's about to end." Brandon frowned.

"You don't see it do you?" She asked, her eyes flicked up and down as she speed read the list about five times.

"See what?" He knew his sister was able to pick out patterns and counted it as one of her hobbies, but had no clue what she was seeing.

"So I lied, you don't win. I do. Your little convention is doomed... Ya-Ha." She said, staring at the screen.

"... Brandy, I think your obsession with this guy is going kind of far..." Brandon said with a bit of uncertainty. Brandy's chair whirled around and her hand came up to catch his arms before he fell on her, his face was an inch from hers.

"No! It has not! He... he... he's... argh." She pushed him back and swirled her chair again, his elbows landed on the back of her chair again as she started moving the mouse around on the screen in front of her. "This... this... here... backspace..." pretty soon, Brandon was staring at the screen in wonder.

"Well... shit, that's cool." Brandon smiled at the screen that, indeed, had the letters 'S-O-I-L-I-E-D-Y-O-U-D-O-N-T-W-I-N-I-D-O-Y-O-U-R-L-I-T-T-L-E-C-O-N-V-E-N-T-I-O-N-I-S-D-O-O-M-E-D-Ya-Ha' at the first of every word that he typed.

" 'Cool'? '_COOL_'?! ARE YOU DENSE?! That's flipping _scary_! Not _**cool**_!" Brandy snarled at him and he moved away from her chair. "What's he going to do? It's... I'm..." Brandon saw tears of helplessness well in his sister's eyes.

"Brandy... maybe you're over thinking this a little bi-" he was cut off by a large **bang** that echoed around the convention center and rocked the foundation. Both twins stared into identical eyes, one confused the other scared out of her mind.

"I've never met my match in intellect, logic, plans, or computers..." Brandy said as another **bang** rocked the convention center.

"Bran..." Brandon sighed as another bomb went off. "Let's stop talking like we're in a badly story and run." Brandy saw the logic that her brother had and nodded, standing and heading out a back door with him following her from behind.

**

* * *

**

Hiruma Yoichi sat with his legs crossed and a Barrett M-82A1 XM107 across his knees as he rubbed at a particularly stubborn stain. "Hn... that was easy." He muttered as the stain wiped away.

Hiruma stood and started walking toward the train station, he wouldn't want to be late for afternoon football practice after all. Making bombs on the spot took quite a bit of time, then actually hitting them was the real challenge, but what was life without it's challenges?

* * *

**That's for everyone who asked for Hiruma to blow up the convention. )**


End file.
